Mandark
Susan "Mandark" Astronomanov/Starscream is the main antagonist in Dexter's Laboratory. He hates Dexter because of him being so much of a smarter and better genius than him and he wants to destroy Dexter so that he will be the best genius around. He is voiced by Eddie Deezen. "These Programs, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge!." Biography A bolt of lightning came out of the sky with no exclamation and hit him in the head. This lightning made him become truly evil, but Oceanbird and Windbear were unaware of it while they wanted him to be a good loving lovechild to the earth just like themselves. His parents wanted to think of a name for him, and so they began describing what kind of name he would get. They wanted a name that was beyond the conforms of society, beyond the preconceived gender connotations, a name that is whispered softly through the canyon winds, and so they named him Susan and the moment they named him Susan, he started crying. Susan hated his life and he hated everything that was happening to him because it was all nothing like what he wanted. One day when he was wallowing about his shameful habitat of life, he came across a strangely placed piece of technology that was randomly located right there out in the middle of Flowertopia with know exclamation as to why. Susan loved everything about this thing, he loved the way it looked, the way it felt, the way it worked. He turned it on and it created a bright light of science. If he could only master this thing called science he knew he could control the world. Oceanbird and Windbear however did not approve of this. They believed in living on earth the way it was created, back when it was pure and not overrun by technology, and so they took it from and him and instead did many activities together with him and he hated all of them because they all had nothing to do with technology or science. Eventually, the trio moved into a suburban neighborhood in a nice little home where they would settle with as their new home. Susan went out for a walk one day there when he came across Dexter who was building an invention of his. When Susan saw this he was fascinated by how outstanding it was. He knew this was science and he wanted to know all about it. He greeted Dexter and wanted to be friends with him. Dexter said he was far too busy and said goodbye to him also calling him a little girl. Susan tried to tell him that he was actually a boy, but because he looked so much like a girl with his long hair and pink dress, Dexter was confused as to how he could be a boy. He asked what his name was and he told him it was Susan. Dexter burst out into laughter over this hilarious incident. Susan was so annoyed by his laughter and mockery, he became enraged and decided he would all longer be nice. He ran up into his room, and took his light bulb piece of technology and started to build himself an evil laboratory where he would do evil experiments with technology. One that would help him take over the world. He also changed his physical appearance to become more fitting of his gender. He gave himself a bowl-cut hairdo where he literally took a bowl and cut his hair along the rim of it, and he dressed in glasses, a suit, and a tie. Then, he changed his name to a name that would express the darkness that flowed through him, and the man that he knew he would be. He would change his name to Mandark. Then, he found his goal in life, to dominate Dexter, the world, and become the smartest genius ever. In the episode "Dexter's Rival" Mandark then began going to Huber Elementary School. He happened to have started coming on the first day of school. He sat right next to Dexter in class. Dexter didn't even recognize who he was because he looked so different. Mandark was immediately being a smarter student than Dexter and he had officially taken the throne of being the smartest student in the school. Mandark asked Dexter to show him his secret laboratory. Dexter showed it to him thinking that this would be the one thing that he doesn't have. Mandark looked at it but he was unimpressed by it's lack of creativity. Then, he showed Dexter his own secret laboratory which was so much more highly sophisticated and developed than his. He told Dexter to shut down his laboratory because it was using up valuable power that he could be using to take over the world. He threatened to tell the world about his secret laboratory if he didn't so Dexter shut his lab down. Mandark's Laboratory being destroyed only carried on into the next episode which was called "Mandarker". In all of the future episodes, his lab had been rebuilt. In some episodes, Mandark was revealed to be the inferior to Dexter being an eternally one-step-behind rival, but in other episodes, he and Dexter tend to be very equally matched. In the episode "Dee Dee's Rival", it is revealed that he has a little sister named Olga Astronomonov, who goes by the name of "Lalavava" instead similar to how Susan goes by the name of Mandark rather than his real name. She seems to have total control over him because she is stronger and scarier than him. Lalavava got into a rivalry with Dee Dee the same way Dexter did with Mandark. She and Dee Dee treat each other the same way Dexter and Mandark do, only they fight over who is a better dancer instead of who is a smarter genius. Strangely enough, after the episode ended, Lalavava had never been seen or mentioned again. There were also many seasons 3 and 4 episodes that denied Lalavava even existing to begin with. Lalavava was 8 years old at the time Mandark was 13, but in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" Mandark was having his 11th birthday and a 6 year old Lalavava was not present. Even when the entire family was moving, Lalavava was still nowhere to be seen. In the episode "Mountain Mandark" Oceanbird, Windbear, and Mandark all went out on a family wilderness retreat and Lalavava was still absent. Then again, the 3rd and 4th seasons of Dexter's Laboratory were not officially canon episodes due to the fact that they were not created by Gennedy Tartakovsky, the original creator of Dexter's Laboratory. After season 2 (Excluding Ego Trip ended, Mandark seems to have built a new laboratory with a more dark, evil look, topped off with a red glow. His laboratory used to have been a yellow and gray glass, bulby, futuristic laboratory. This may have been out of his anger toward Dexter and his evil expanding. The strange thing is that in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" it showed Mandark first building his laboratory and he built it in the creepy gothic look. In the episode "My Dad vs Your Dad", Dexter and Mandark's dads both got into a rivalry with each other that was very similar to him and Dexter and Dee Dee and Lalavava. Since then, everybody in Mandark and Dexter's family have gotten into a rivalry with each other except for their moms. However, in the end of the episode, Mandark and Dexter bet that their moms could beat the other mom up. It is implied that their moms got into a rivalry just like their dads did but then again, it was still never seen in the show. It is unknown if Mandark keeps his laboratory a secret from his parents the same way Dexter does. Mandark's Laboratory is aboveground and it is also so big and tall, that it can clearly be seen as a towering laboratory behind his house. It may be possible that he doesn't because it is next to impossible and highly unlikely for his parents to be oblivious to something so obvious like that, but in the episode "A Mandark Cartoon", when Mandark was typing in the password to enter his laboratory, he first checked to make sure that nobody was there. Appearance Johnny takes after his father, Hugh. He is a natural blonde with the tips of his spiky bright red hair and has blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/'firey' hair". Johnny's general clothing consists of a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol in the middle, with a federal blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and black shoes with a light gray trim. He wears a watch on his right wrist. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers and underwears. Mandark is a mutant demon who has a black bowl-cut hairstyle that lays around the top of his head like a helmet. It has a white shiny glare on it and an M shaped opening at the bottom. This hairstyle was passed down to him by his fatherWindbear which was also passed down to his little sister Lalavava. Mandark has a head that is big at the top and gets skinnier at the bottom near his neck. He has nerdy glasses which look exactly like Dexter's and he wears a white dress shirt, a yellow tie with black stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Mandark is an evil boy who is bent on the destruction of Dexter's Laboratory. He wants to be a much smarter genius than Dexter but every time he tries to, he always ends up horribly failing. Mandark's Laboratory is red, scary and evil looking. The reason for this is because he built it that way out of his anger towards Dexter. He is obsessed with destroying him and getting his revenge on him for being a smarter kid than him and for destroying his lab multiple times. History In Dee Dee and the Man when she quit but once he broke in his secret lab along with his Jackbots and started to destroy it. One of his Jackbots aimed to Dexter and shot towards him, but at the last moment Dee Dee interfered and took the hit, leaving her fatally wounded. Mandark, who was in love with Dee Dee, was sad by what he has caused her and retreated with his Jackbots. Relishing a chance to be alone with the fleshling once again, Mandark mocked and toyed with the human while trying to kill him. However Sam had a grappling hook from Que on hand, and fired it into Mandark's optic, partially and painfully blinding the Decepticon. Mandark flailed around in pain, causing Sam to fly through a building window. Then Lennox's team arrived and began firing on him. As he tried to return fire, Sam jumped onto his shoulder and stabbed a boomstick into his remaining optic, fully blinding him. Mandark began losing it, screaming in pain and panic as he tried scraping it out of his eye on the ground. Lennox attempted to free Sam from the grappling wire, but the panicked Mandark flew up to the top of a nearby building, taking them both with him. As he swore to kill the humans, the boomstick went off, blowing Mandark's head and chest apart. His lifeless body fell to the ground in pieces while Lennox and Sam were saved from the fall by Lola Bunny. Gallery Mandark 123.png|Dexter's Laboratory Mandark Characters.png Kevin's Story Characters.png Characters (2).png Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Mutants Category:Cured Mutants Category:Main Character Category:Animated